Fantastic Four Vol 3 36
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * ** * firemen * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * * Diablo's Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Following an attack on the Fantastic Four by Diablo's Elementals of Doom, Spider-Man and Daredevil are assisting rescue workers in saving the people trapped in flaming buildings. As the moon begins to eclipse the city is thrown into chaos thanks to the spell being cast by Diablo. Inside the ruins of the Fantastic Four's Pier Four headquarters, Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Woman and their ally Blanca del Hierro -- the last surviving member of the ancient order of Deacons -- are confronting Diablo who has the Thing and Human Torch as his prisoners. Seeking to free their allies, Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman fight off Diablo's hordes of tiny demons. However they are incapacitated by Diablo's Elementals. When Blanca tries to perform an exorcist, Diablo uses his alchemal powers to burn her ancient scroll. Diablo explains how his time in Transylvania he consorted with the forces of darkness to obtain the secrets to eternal life. Diablo then manages to seduce Blanca to his side, promising that she will rule by his side when he completes his spell. Agreeing to side with him, Diablo orders his minions to bring the captured Fantastic Four onto the other side of the mirror. As soon as they pass through, Diablo causes another explosion to destroy Pier Four. Meanwhile, in the state of Kansas, Noah Baxter receives word that the Gideon Trust has bought the rights to Pier Four. Gazing up at the sun to get a look at the strange eclipse, Noah's wife Abigail asks if he has to leave. He tells her that he indeed does and soon rides off on horseback after promising his wife that he'll be safe. In Diablo's sanctum the Fantastic Four are bound as Diablo prepares to administer his Ignis Aqua to complete his spell that will give him untold power. Diablo appears to succeed when he pours the liquid gold into the mouths of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. He then celebrates his coming ascendancy by transforming Blanca into a being made of pure gold. However the Fantastic Four suddenly break free and destroy Diablo's ghoulish altars. As a result of the broken ritual Blanca turns into inert lead. Realizing what happened Diablo begs Mister Fantastic for help, but suddenly the Elementals appear and turn on their master for failing in his plan. While Diablo begs for help the Fantastic Four run through the mirror as the mystical sanctum explodes. They emerge back on Earth just as the mirror shatters. In the aftermath of the battle Johnny and Ben are curious as to how Reed and Sue managed to break the spell. Sue reveals that she used her invisibility powers to catch the liquid gold in their mouths before they could swallow it and complete the ritual. When they are approached by Lt. Stone of Code: Blue he explains that they were able to defeat Diablo's alchemy with science. Their explanations are quickly interrupted by a member of the Gideon Trust who is furious over the destruction of Pier Four and all the technology within, devices which the Trust had just recently purchased. The Fantastic Four are unphased by this and they soon depart, telling the businesswoman that isn't any concern to them as they need to start finding a new home. As they walk away, Lt. Stone picks up a shard of the broken mirror and instead of seeing his reflection cast back he sees the image of a lone flower. | Solicit = Diablo triumphant! Last issue the evil alchemist laid the smackdown on the Fantastic Four?and things haven't improved for Marvel's first family! What is the source of Diablo's newfound power? Will the Deacon be enough to turn the tide of battle? And just what does the Gideon Trust have to do with all of this? | Notes = Continuity Notes * Spider-Man tells a firefighter to send an e-mail to J. Jonah Jameson publisher of the Daily Bugle to inform him that Spider-Man isn't a menace. Jameson has used his newspaper to write editorials against Spider-Man since . * Diablo implies here that maintains his eternal life via some means connected with Dracula. This is in contradiction to , which states that he was given eternal life by Mephisto. However, indicates that Dracula has connections to Mephisto, so perhaps both facilitated Diablo's immortality. A clearer explanation has not yet been provided. * Noah Baxter, as revealed in is a long time associate of Reed Richards who helped him construct the Fantastic Four's original headquarters in the Baxter Building. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}